Housesitting
by LittleWriterGirl
Summary: Bellatrix Black, housesitter extraordinaire." she said with a sigh before walking into the kitchen and looking at the list.rnBella is stuck housesitting for her aunt, who's also taken the liberty of giving her a list of chores. What fun for Bellatrix!
1. Chapter One: That Room On The Top Floor

Chapter One:

That Room On The Top Floor

"Thanks so much, Bella, I owe you one. I left a list of things for you to do on the counter in the kitchen. We'll be back tomorrow, around eleven. We're taking Kreacher with us, so you're all alone." Bellatrix's aunt said, and left in a rush.

"Bellatrix Black, housesitter extraordinaire." she said with a sigh before walking into the kitchen and looking at the list.

Dearest Bellatrix, I would be most grateful if you could do the following things for me:

Clean out that room on the top floor completely

Clean Sirius' room

Clean Regulus' room

Get rid of those bothersome spiders in Regulus' room, they keep biting him and I think he may be allergic

The list went on and on. At the bottom it said,

Thanks so much, Bellatrix. Get all of this done and there'll be a galleon or two in it for you.

The young woman laughed, "A galleon or two for doing all of this? Is the woman mad?" Bella knew she was, and she also knew better than to not do what her aunt said. Her cousins, Regulus and Sirius, had gone with her mother and their mother to visit some family. Her younger sister, Andromeda, was at her friend, Toni's house for the rest of the summer. Bellatrix's other sister, the youngest, was at home lounging about outside. Narcissa would probably go over to Lucius Malfoy's house later. 'The poor girl practically drools over him. He's not too bad, from a respectable, pureblood family, much like my own. Narcissa is most certainly on the right track with her life. She will surely marry Lucius, have a child or two, and be respectable, in the feared Black way of things. Andromeda, on the other hand, can be rather preposterous. Of course, I like her enough, but must she always be so nice to those filthy mudbloods? Someone needs to knock some sense into that girl. I must remember to do that later.' Bella thought. She set about starting her many chores, beginning with the room on the top floor.

Bellatrix was beautiful, and she knew it. You could see in the way she held herself. Her shoulders were back and her ruby lips were pursed in a permanent scowl. Her gorgeous, dark eyes were heavily hooded, as always. You could also see it in the way she walked, light, but with confidence and poise. Her jet-black hair, which had a blue tint it was so black, hung straight down her back with a straight cut just below her hips, which swayed slightly as she walked up the neverending steps.

She entered the said room and looked around, her face showing her disgust. The room was filthy, boxes of unimportant things everywhere, the lighting dim. The room was in shambles. There was a single window on the opposite side of the square, mucky room. She glided over and tried to open it, her attempts useless.

"Damned window!" she cursed before pulling out her wand and muttering a spell. "There, that's much better." Bella said, with a satisfied smirk on her face. It wasn't as suffocating in there, with the light breeze from the window. She looked in the nearest box, which was filled over the top with knicknacks of all sorts that nobody wanted to begin with. She conjured up a chair and began to go through the odds and ends.

Bellatrix was seventeen, the oldest Black of her generation. She would be going into her seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"What the hell is this?" she muttered, looking at the gadget with a confused look. Bella shrugged and threw it in the toss pile she had made. There were other seemingly useless things that she didn't give a second thought to before throwing out.

There were old family pictures. Bellatrix's mum and dad were standing in the back, smiling smugly and looking bored. Narcissa, a short girl with long blonde hair, looked to be about seven. She was just standing there, her head tilted to one side, her mouth forming a straight line and her brows furrowed. Andromeda, a brown-haired girl, looked to be eight. She grinned a little and itched her nose. Bellatrix, who must've been eleven, looked almost exactly the same as she did now. Her black hair long, her eyes dark and downcast, and a scowl plastered on her face.

Another picture contained a madly grinning Sirius, his dark brown hair falling delicately into his face and almost covering his chocolate brown eyes. In front of him was Regulus, looking up innocently and then down at his fingers covered in mud. He wasn't as good looking as Sirius, even at that young age you could tell.

A third picture had only Bellatrix in it. She was sitting in a window seat, at her own house, hugging her knees. She remembered having that picture taken three years ago. She was glaring at Andromeda, who was taking the picture. Bella looked at that picture for a long time, looking into her fourteen year old self's eyes. They were full of contempt and scorn. Finally, Bella looked away. She took the picture and stuffed it in her pocket.

"Such stupid odds and ends. Stupid pictures, stupid plaques and trophies." Bella sighed as she sorted through these things. Hours later she grinned, she had finished the sorting. "Now, for the easy part." she took out her wand and said the cleaning charm. The room was cleaned in no time.

It had gotten gray outside and Bellatrix could feel the moisture in the air. She closed the window just as it began to rain. She walked, in that gliding way of hers, to the kitchen to get something to eat. She could hear the rain pounding harder and harder on the roof of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, even from the bottom floor. She walked over to the nearest window, a sandwich in hand, and stared out at the pouring rain.

It was relentless, coming down in thick sheets. She could see the hard raindrops pop back up a few inches after hitting the ground the first time. It soon got misty from the rain popping back and Bella could hardly see the yard in front of her.

Suddenly, two arms grabbed her around her waist, loosely but tight at the same time. It shocked her out of her reverie.

**A/N: Hey my faithful readers, old and new! So, Bella's housesitting and doing chores at the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. She's suddenly been seized around the middle. Any guesses as to who it is? If you guess correctly before I update, the chapter will be dedicated to you. -wink- LOL. So, I hope you like this so far. If you're bored, zoom your way over to my other fanfictions and enjoy Next chapter should be up shortly! Reviews make me update faster, LOL. And remember, CONSTANT VIGILENCE!**

**P.S. No, I haven't abandoned my other fanfictions. Just taking a break. I'll work on A&TP when I finish with the last chapter of this(I can't believe I'm almost finished with this story when I started it last night!), and then I'll work on KISA. Then Untitled and finally AIOE. Lol. But, with the Bella muse out of the way, I can get back to some real work **


	2. Chapter Two: Sirius' Room and Regulus' R...

Chapter Two:

Sirius' Room and Regulus' Room

Bella turned in the person's arms. "Hello." she said, coolly. Her body molded to fit his.

"Were you scared?" he asked her.

"Rodolphus, you seem to be forgetting. Blacks are never scared, shocked at times, but never scared." she whispered back to him before leaning forward and kissing him, passionately. He smiled at her.

"Of course, how could I forget. How are you, Bella?" they still stood in front of the window where he had surprised her.

"I'm fine. How did you know I was here?" she replied. Their bodies were perfectly fitted to each other.

"Narcissa told me. I figured I'd floo down here for a little visit." he smiled.

"Still haven't passed your apparition tests, then?" she laughed, leading him over to sit on a couch.

"No, I haven't. Has your mother agreed to let me see you yet?" Bellatrix's mother wouldn't allow them to see each other, she feared that they would run off and get married or have a child or something silly like that.

"No, she hasn't." She put her head on Rodolphus Lestrange's shoulder and they just sat there for a while. "Summer's almost over. I can't believe I haven't seen you since we got off the Hogwarts Express..."

"I know, I can't either. But, Bellatrix, I have to go. My mum's not too happy with your mum and won't be too happy if she finds out I'm here. You know what happens when Mum's unhappy." he laughed, dryly.

"Yes, I know." Bella sighed.

"I love you, Bella." He whispered and kissed her on her nose.

"I love you, too." she replied, and they stood up. He kissed her again, this time more passionately. A more suitable goodbye. He grabbed a handful of floo powder, "The Malfoy Mansion" he said clearly after winking at Bella, who only waved sadly.

She stood there, just staring at the fireplace, for a while before snapping back to her senses and working on some more chores.

"To Sirius' room, then." Bella sighed. It was rather easy, no bothersome sorting. She magicked the toys back to their spots, and magicked the spot a bit of grape jelly had made away. "Regulus' room." she said. "That will be all for tonight." It was dark out, and still raining like there was no tomorrow.

"My god! How the hell did this child make this room so messy?" There was jelly stains all along the walls and on the carpet. Regulus had apparently coloured 'pretty pictures' all along the wall by his bed. Toys were scattered everywhere. Both dirty and clean clothes hung from the curtain rails, were piled on the bed and the floor, and were scattered in various places throughout the room. "What a disaster!" Bella said, her disgust clear, as always, in her voice and on her face.

The jelly easily came off with the cleaning charm, but the crayon marks were stubborn. She fetched a bucket with soapy water and a sponge. "I, Bellatrix Araminta Black, swear to never have a nasty little child, for fear that he or she will turn out like little Regulus, or muggle-loving Andromeda." Bella swore.

She scrubbed and scrubbed for what seemed like hours, but it had only been fifteen minutes. It was gone, a little faint, but gone. The cleaning charm fixed the toys and the clothes up. A few blasts from her wand killed the spiders that had been biting young Regulus.The room was done. Finally.

"Off to sleep, then." she said, tiredly. Bella entered the guest bedroom, changed into something more suitable to sleep in, and lay down.

**A/N: Short chapter, I know. But, I want to split them up by the chores she does! LOL. I took a wild guess at Bellatrix's middle name. If anyone can tell me why I picked Araminta(or where I got it from, rather) before I update, chapter three will be dedicated to said person. Please review, I'll update faster if you do! Lol. And, always remember, CONSTANT VIGILANCE!**


	3. Chapter Three: Dusting

Chapter Three: Dusting

"Doesn't that woman keep any food in this house?" Bella muttered, looking in the fridge. She settled for making herself some toast, and ate that at the kitchen table quietly.

It was still raining out. It was coming down harder, if that was at all possible, than it had been the previous night. Bellatrix grabbed the list to see what to do next.

Dust- living room, dining room, sitting room

"Dust and sort. What fun!" she exclaimed sarcastically. "Isn't there a charm for dusting? Oh, if only I remembered it..."

There was a duster in the living room, waiting for her. "What, am I serving another detention?" she asked herself bitterly. She'd served plenty of those, but she had deserved them.

_"Hey, you! No, the little prat behind you, of course you!" Bella yelled to a Slytherin first year. "Come here! We already went through this, yes, YOU!" she cried. "What's your name, little girl?"_

_"I'm...I'm Alessa Green." the small girl stuttered._

_"Wonderful, simply splendid. I'm Bella. Now, will you do me a favour? Great, thanks! Do you see that girl over there?" she pointed to Andromeda, who was talking with another girl. "That's...my friend, Andromeda. When I give you the signal, I need you to throw this dungbomb at her and her stupid mudblood friend. I'm going to go over there, when I give you the signal, throw it." Bella said, walking towards a far away tree. _

_Bellatrix hated when her sister(a Black!) was nice to the filthy mudbloods. She didn't want to be anywhere near Andry when the dungbomb was thrown, it wasn't really a dung bomb._

_She and Rodolphus had cleverly emptied out dungbomb shells and filled them with red ink, symbolizing blood. Bella had charmed it so that it would turn muddy when it touched a mudblood. It was genius._

_Bella waved her hand to the little girl, Alexa was it? Alena? Alicia? It didn't matter, really. The little girl smiled quickly and unsurely at Bella before throwing it directly at Andry and her friend. _

_Andromeda was soon covered in sticky red ink and her friend was covered in sticky, muddy, red ink. They both shrieked and looked around for who had done the dirty deed. The little girl was standing ten feet away, eyes wide, just staring at them. Andry and the mudblood didn't think it had been her, first years couldn't do this sort of magic so early. And besides, first years didn't often take on third years for no reason. Bella laughed wickedly for a few minutes before her Potions master stood in front of her._

_"Bellatrix Black, I saw that! Conning innocent first years into attacking your sister and her friend?" the teacher scolded. Bella rolled her eyes. She had gotten two weeks of detention for that._

Bella laughed at the thought of that. It had been so much fun torturing her Gryffindor sister. A Black in Gryffindor! It was preposterous. So, Bellatrix had taken it upon herself to torture Andromeda.

She finished the living room and moved to the dining room. They had had Christmas dinner there every year as far back as Bella could remember. And, as far back as Bella could remember, the dinners had been a disaster.

_"We should say grace." A six year old Andromeda stated._

_"Umm, okay. Say grace everyone." Bella's uncle said, uncertainly._

_"Grace." everyone said at different times. Sirius, who was only one, continued to cry and wouldn't stop. Narcissa, who was five, was already stuffing cranberry sauce into her mouth with her bare hands. There were splots of cranberry in her beautiful blonde locks. Andromeda smiled, happily._

_"That was stupid." Bella muttered from next to Andromeda. She was nine years old. _

_"It was not!" Andromeda shouted at her older sister._

_"Yes, it was." Bella replied, coolly._

_"Was not!"_

_"Was too."_

_"Was not!" Andromeda picked up some of her own cranberry sauce and threw it right in Bella's face._

_"Andromeda Black, don't throw food at your sister!" Andry and Bella's mum exclaimed._

_Bella grabbed a handful of mashed potatoes and mushed it into Andromeda's brown hair. Little Narcissa, seeing the older girls throw food, joined into the food fight. Someone hit Sirius in the face with a handful of mashed potatoes, gravy, and butter and he began to cry even louder than before. _

_"Girls! GIRLS!" Sirius' mum yelled at her neices. They didn't listen to her and continued to throw food at each other, hitting various adults in the process. "STOP!" she yelled and everyone looked at her._

_"Bellatrix Araminta Black, I expected more out of you. You three, go upstairs and clean up. Then sit quietly in the living room and wait for us to be ready to go. Do you understand me?" Bella's mum said sternly._

_"Yes, Mother." Bella and Andromeda said, and the took Narcissa by the hand and walked up the steps and cleaned themselves up. _

_"I'm so sorry...I don't know what got into them." Bella heard her mother tell her aunt as she walked down the stairs._

_"It's fine." her aunt sighed. "You should probably be going, it's getting late."_

_"Come girls, we're leaving." Bella's mum sighed. Her mother was covered in mashed potatoes, gravy, and cranberry sauce. Her new black dress was completely ruined. Her father had cranberry sauce smeared in his hair and on his suit. His face was stern and he stared at Bella, silently scolding her. They stepped into the fire, going back to their own home._

The sitting room was next. It was dusty from lack of use. The large couch and the chairs were a picture of perfection. The ancient coffee table, which had been passed down throughout the Black family for at least ten generations, was perfect. Except for the thick layer of dust that made Bella sneeze uncontrollably. She hadn't been allowed in that room when she was younger.

_A young, three year old Bellatrix hobbled throughout the house. Her parents, aunt, and uncle weren't watching her. They were somewhere, Bella didn't care. She hobbled into the sitting room and climbed up onto the couch. She smiled a little and begun to jump up and down._

_"Bellatrix! Get down!" her aunt screamed when she walked by the room. She ran in, picked her up and put her down outside of the room. Her aunt slapped the three year old across the face. "Bellatrix Black, you are not allowed into this room. Do you understand me?"_

_The startled Bellatrix nodded, her eyes wide._

"Done." Bella muttered, leaving the room. She looked for the list again.

Sort through the boxes I left for you in the spare room on the second floor

"More sorting?" Bellatrix groaned, but climbed the steps anyway.

**A/N: I rather liked this chapter. I like the flashbacks. I like it in general. What about you, did you like it? Review PLEASE! And remember, CONSTANT VIGILENCE!**


End file.
